


As The Moon Rises

by Aboywhowantedtobegod



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboywhowantedtobegod/pseuds/Aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: Cinder wants to wake up with enough time to hunt: it's suller, and the nights are short. However, a small redhead has some other ideas.





	As The Moon Rises

Cinder twisted in her bed sheets, purring as she stretched her bed sore muscles. She peeled her eyes open, noticing the powerful sunlight weakened to the soft ambient red of dusk, promising the safety of darkness.

She pushed herself up, but quickly felt a strong weight pull her back down to the mattress with a dull thud.

"Nope," piped up a small tired voice from Cinder's left side. Rolling her own eyes, she turned on her side and, a small smile, placed a long but soft kiss on her companion's forehead. Pulling away, she idly stroked the small girl's fringe to the side, tucking it behind her ear.

"Hello, little one," whispered Cinder, still running her fingers through her lover's hair. The few wisps of hair that lay across her face did little to obscure her soft youthful features. Though her slightly sharpened cheek bones and jaw line were a giveaway that this little girl wasn't a child. Her most remarkable feature were her giant silver eyes, which almost seemed to glow in the evening darkness. "It's still early yet, Ruby,"

"Exactly. So where do you think you're going?" Before Cinder could answer, Ruby tightened her grasp around the back of the taller woman and nuzzled her face into her chest. While this wasn't totally unwelcome, Cinder didn't feel comfortable at all. The summer nights only provided so many hours of daylight. As though reading her mind, Ruby spoke up again.

"If you're feeling puckish, get a pizza. AND FOR GOD SAKE, DON'T KILL HIM THIS TILE!" Ruby leant up on arm as she told her lover off. She didn't want a repeat of the previous incident.

"I was starving!" Cinder shrugged, smiling sheepishly, much to Ruby's disappointment.

"Cinder! You promised me you would stop with the thoughtless killing," Ruby exclaimed with a frown, leaning back into her pillow but not breaking eye contact with Cinder. "These people have friends; family, loved ones who care for them,"

"Ruby-" Cinder leaned forward to kiss and comfort Ruby, but the small redhead pulled away, the lines in her forehead a little more tightly knit.

"Don't give me that shit! We can't keep cleaning up your mess. You're endangering us every time you kill a human," Though her features were tight with annoyance, Cinder could hear the slightest hint of melancholy in her voice. "Just because you're the head of the coven doesn't give you any right to ignore the rules we all agreed on. Even little Neo has some self restraint!"

Cinder swallowed back her pride and building anger. If it had been anyone other than Ruby, she would've slapped them just on principle for speaking out against her. However, Ruby had a certain innocence, a naivety, which touched Cinder in a way others wouldn't have. And she knew she was right, deep down, though she didn't care to admit it. Sighing in defeat, she didn't say anymore, simply nodding her head.

Ruby sighed, signaling the end of what she had to say. Kissing her lover softly on the lips, she kept her face close and smiled. "I don't want to argue with you first thing, even if it's about your lack of a moral compass,"

Cinder pretended to look offended, but her charade was broken as soon as Ruby straddled Cinder. Though they had been together for decades, the view of each other in their underwear was still enough to trigger a carnal hunger in the other. Ruby bent down, pressing her form against Cinder, and kissing her lips again and again, a little more passionate and hard than the small innocent ones Cinder was used to giving her.

"Besides, that's not the reason I married you and decided to spend the rest of eternity with you," she whispered, placing her lips on Cinder's neck, which made her elder slip a soft moan. "I love you, Cinder,"

Cinder chuckled softly, skimming her fingers across the back of Ruby's neck in the way she only knew how to do. "I love you too,"

Ruby started kissing down her wife's form, first the top of her chest, then her belly, then the front of her hip. From under the blanket, Cinder felt Ruby grab the thin fabric and pull it down at a teasingly slow pace, as well as hearing Ruby's voice, now with a playful tone behind it.

"I really love you…"

(Notes: A short vampire fic that I am thinking of making into a longer story, but for now, I'll just write this. I hope you guys enjoy and adios!)


End file.
